The purpose of the Biostatistics Support Core Module is to support the statistical and computational needs of core investigators, their collaborators and students, and new investigators carrying out vision research at the University of Houston. Studies supported by the module will ranging from basic research to translational and clinical research. The biostatistics module will provide statistical support via a Core Biostatistician to the ongoing Core investigators, while facilitating future research and assisting in preparation of new grant proposals from seasoned investigators and new faculty who are establishing independent research careers. The scope of support by the BSM will include: study design (sample size and power calculations and writing statistical analysis plans), plans for data acquisition and/or management, performing statistical analysis (ranging from short consults to conducting analysis of the research data (including data management and exploratory analysis). The module also will provide advice on appropriate software packages and instruction on basic and advanced statistical concepts. A collaboration with the Texas Institute for Measurement, Evaluation, and Statistics (TIMES), a large statistical services center at UH will proved access to that institutes resources. The Core biostatistician holds a joint research faculty appointment in TIMES to strengthen the Core services by providing seamless access to additional resources of TIMES, and to strengthen TIMES by adding formally trained biostatistician to its ranks. Module strengths in epidemiology and clinical trials will be a resource for those doing clinical research. The Biostatistics core resources and expertise will stimulate collaboration and advance vision research at the University of Houston. The module will be directed by Charles Stewart Professor Ruth Manny OD, PhD with over 35 years of basic, transitional and clinical research experience, nearly 30 years of NEI funding and 10 years of module supervision. The Module will be co-directed by Heather Anderson, OD, PhD, with over 15 years of experience conducting basic, translational and clinical vision research.